Stand above the rest
by TheWorld27
Summary: after a man goes insane and kills his ex-wife's new husband he hunts down and kills his ex-wife and is about to kill his daughter when a man in black comes in to save her (its AU and the summary and character list will be updated if i make another chapter) (IF)
1. Chapter 1

(AN: this is the backup version of an account that was desterted so yay I guess)

A loud sound of a gunshot woke the night of the city street followed by screams and cries, a man rounded the corner of the source and found a young girl kneeling over the corpse of an woman while a man held a gun. The man who had the gun pointed it at the girl so the other man (who came from around the corner) shouted something that sounded menacing but still friendly-ish and he suddenly was beside the man with the gun and was punching him he shouted the same word over and over again. The young girl was confused but still seemed to understand. The man who had the gun was launched across the alley and smashed against the wall the other man turned to the girl "I'm gonna ask you some questions ok, you nod for yes shake for no got it?" the girl nodded so the man pointed at the woman "your mother I assume?" the girl nodded slowly the man muttered something under his breath, he pointed at the man "your father?" he asked she shook her head, "can you talk?" the man asked the girl

"yes" she said reluctantly

"good now answer this carefully and truthfully ok? Do you know that man?" the man asked

"Yes, he was my father" she said

"ok what happened that made him not your father?" the man asked curiouslyl

"he killed my mother and step-father" the girl said quietly

"your step father? when?"

"Yesterday he asked my step father out for a minute than he shot him"

"ok do you have any other family?" the man asked

"I have a step sister" the girl revealed

"ok do you know where she is?" the man asked walking over to the father in the wall

"at home" she said

"ok now whats your name"

"Yang" she said quietly

"Ok Yang my name is Jotaro Kujo and I would like you to take me to your home to see if i can find, any other reasons for this murder."

Five Weeks Later

Jotaro was walking up and down the room he rented in vale while he heard the results of the recording of his grandfather explaining his weird family "The Joestar-Bloodline's members always have a star shaped birth mark on their shoulder always. If someone has one of those chances are they're lost reletives so don't make the mistake my great great grandfather did."

Jotaro wondered if that was the case then why did those two have the Joestar Birthmark it confused him he was rarely confused he turned to his Assistant who was studying the family tree of the Joestars "Hey Jotaro" he said "I found something interesting, turns out your family pretty much exiled a branch of family because of reasons that aren't to be explained."

"so they are family huh"


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I am working on a chapter that explains the whole situation regarding family trees, Stand Power, Hamon etc but for now enjoy the second chapter)

PART TWO: Fathering Tendency.

Jotaro stood at his desk signing sheets he was to adopt the the half sisters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, due to the fact that the rest of their extended family that wasn't in jail thought that the two were bad luck. He sighed and put his signature in four different places a flash errupted in his mind he indulged it and relived that day...

Three and a half years ago...

"Please Dio payed me in advanced, I'll give you it!" the Jotaro of the past lowered the brim of his hat

"What a pain you truly are the worst scum... besides the debt you owe" he lifts his hat activating Star Platinum "Can't be paid with money!" Past Jotaro starts beating on the man for what seemed like forever finally smashing him into a wall Jotaro signs a piece of paper and throws it into the air "Here's your receipt"

=Back=to=the=Present=

Jotaro sighed and turned his attention back to signing the document he finished and gave it to his close and freind and Personal Assistant Noriaki Kakyoin "Send this it's been signed" Kakyoin nodded and left the room Jotaro exhaled and let him self think about his journey through the sandy plains.

(Coming Soon Part Three- Stand-Dust Crusaders)

(Coming Soon Part Four Canon is breakable)

(Coming Not-So Soon Part Five- Vento i can't think of a pun Aureo)

(Definitely Not Soon Part Six- Cold Ocean)

(Coming Soon Timeline)

AN: This bottom section is me brainstorming puns for the future chapters also sorry for the stupidly short chapter i was busy


End file.
